Weapons
Click To View Image *LOOK HERE: If you want to add a picture or weapon article - click on the weapon name, choose blank template, then add the picture- on a PSP or mobile browser this will load faster and paragraphs wont be mushed up together. (MGS:PW is a handheld game.) Weapon List Easy guide to locations: http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Peace_Walker_weapons_and_equipment Hand-to-Hand: * Stun Rod: A basic electrical rod given to soldiers of MSF that "produces a million and a half volts of electricity" to knock foes unconscious. Operates on a battery, and may be pressed to metal or water in order to strike multiple opponents. Handguns: * MK22 Hush Puppy: A modified S&W Model 39 converted for tranquilizer rounds that Snake uses throughout Operation: Peace Walker. Upgrading the weapon will give it a more durable suppressor and increased sleep power. * EZ Gun(LR): A non-lethal pistol with built-in suppressor, made to fire LIFE recovery rounds. - Extra Ops 32. Upgrading it will increase the LIFE recovery rate. * EZ Gun(PR): A non-lethal pistol with built-in suppressor made to fire PSYCHE recovery rounds. - Extra Ops 67, use sleep battle cry on Paz. (115k Heroism.) Upgrading it will increase the PSYCHE recovery rate. * PM: A medium-caliber combat pistol, compact and easy to carry, it won't affect Camo index when equipped. Upgrading it will give it a built-in suppressor. - ExOps 16. * PB/6P9: A medium-caliber combat pistol. Compact and easy to carry, it won't increase camo index when equipped. Upgrading it will increase the stopping power of the bullet. - Main Ops: Zadornov Search Mission 6. * M1911A1: A large-caliber combat pistol. Powerful enough to temporarily incapacitate heavily armored soldiers. Upgrading will increase the stopping power of the bullet, accuracy, and add a suppressor. * M1911A1 Custom: Upgraded colt version with a more durable suppressor, damage and overall statistics. - ExOps 34 or 50. * C96: German "Broomhandle" Mauser machine pistol. Good for temporarily incapacitating soldiers. Upgrading it will increase the stopping power of the bullet, shorten the barrel for faster aiming, and give it full-auto firing capability. - Extra Ops 20, S rank. * M19: A combat revolver, the massive power of its bullet will knock enemies off their feet, but the weapon has heavy recoil. Upgrading it will increase damage, reduce recoil and add a laser sight. - ExOps 9. * Kampfpistole (K. Pistol): Modified german flare gun, adjusted to fire High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT) grenades. Single shot, 1.5 kilograms. Rank 5 provides a rifle stock to increase accuracy. - Received from Outer Op deployment. Shotguns: * Twin Barrel: Standard western-style hunting shotgun, each research upgrade to the double-barrel shotgun increases reload speed, and the barrel is sawed off at any level beyond Rank 2. - Main Ops: Pursue Amanda * Twin Barrel R: (Rubber Slugs.) Each shot is non-lethal. R&D will increase reload speed. Deals stun damage. - ExOps 23. * M37: Pump-action grade, short stock shotgun. Undergoes multiple transformations including extended tube magazine and limited-use suppressor. - ExOps 22. * M37 (LB): (Long Barrel.) A more common appearance to the pump shotgun, with a rifle stock and lengthened barrel compared to the basic M37. Accuracy and combat effectiveness are scaled up. R&D will also give the shotgun a scope. * CAW: (Close Assault Weapon.) The ultimate Peace Walker shotgun, a fully automatic 12-gauge with high ammo capacity and excellent point-blank suppressing fire capability. Equivocally, the AA-12 of the 70's, MSF somehow managed to scrape a prototype together half a decade ahead of the technological times. - Obtained from Outer Ops. * Spaz-12: An automatic shotgun, that shoots 12 gauge bullets and holds 6 rounds. R&D can improve it to 8 rounds and increase firepower. - ExOps 62. Assault Rifles: * M16A1: Standard-issue assault rifle of the US army from 1964 to 1986, offers excellent ranged accuracy and precision. R&D may add attachments, including supressor, grenade launcher, under-barrel Shotgun and laser sight attachments. * M16A1 STG: (Shotgun Attachment.) M16A1 with an under-barrel shotgun. Found in ExOps 23. Laser designator upgrade found in ExOps 46. * M16A1 GL: (Grenade Launcher.) Fitted with an under-barrel launcher similar to an M203. It can be upgraded to mount a laser sight simultaneously. - ExOps 25. Laser upgrade found in ExOps 55, S rank. * M16A1 SGL: (Smoke Grenade Launcher.) Fitted with an under-barrel launcher similar to an M203. Fires smoke rounds exclusively. - Extra Ops 26. Laser designator obtained from ExOps 66, S rank. * M653 (Lightweight Rifle.) Most likely the XM-177 "Colt Commando" with an 11.5" barrel mod, the M653 is Peace Walker's equivalent solution to the M4 Carbine that so many fans are used to in more modern-themed Metal Gear titles. At 2.5KG, (compared to the M16A1's 3.4KG) this weapon allows greater loadout flexibility than any other rifle. R&D adds further attachments such as suppressor, under-barrel shotgun, grenade, and smoke grenade launchers. - Chassis obtained from Extra Op 59. - Grenade Launcher obtained in ExOps 47, Shotgun obtained in ExOps 48, and Smoke Grenade Launcher obtained from ExOps 49. * RK-47 The 'Russian Kalashnikov' 47, or 'Auto Kalashnikov' in real terminology, is the same AK-47 we know from hundreds of other games. Powerful, but inaccurate at full firing rate, the RK-47 receives a grenade launcher attachment at Rank 2, and transitions to the Romanian-made ADM63 at Rank 3. - ExOps 13 or 39. ''-Grenade launcher and Smoke Grenade Launcher found in Outer Ops missions.'' * ADM63, ADM65 Modified AK-47 concept, this gun is basically a building block for custom parts to come, starting out with a foregrip at Rank 3, proceeding with a lighter weight alloy design in Rank 4, and finally a recoil buffer to reduce recoil at Rank 5. - Extra Ops 45. - ADM65 found in Outer Ops. * FAL High precision rifle best used in short bursts, the FAL receives weight reductions through early R&D, and a Laser module at Rank 4. - ExOps 36. * SUG The Steyr AUG, an Austrian assault rifle and Light Machine Gun. Peace Walker's variant sticks to the Assault Rifle configuration. - ExOps 47, S rank. * G11 A prototype Heckler & Koch caseless-ammunition Assault Rifle from the 1970s styled similarly to (and sometimes confused with) the CAW shotgun. Both the CAWS and The G11 are H&K designs. This assault rifle is highly accurate even in full-auto fire. - Extra Ops 48, S rank. * RPK A heavy barreled variant of the AK-47, which makes this a light machine gun rather than an assault rifle. - Extra Ops 37. * Musket an early old single shot rifle from the samurai period. very slow reload but most damage out of all Assault rifles with a little something special, there is a 1/3 chance of sending the victim in a tornado up to the fulton chopper to capture him. you'll know when the tornado will appear because it does 0 damage to the victim before it sucks him up. ''- obtained by geting a Rathalos wing from Extra ops 121 and 122, by breaking the Rathalos's wings. and having some with the skill '"'Japanese Patriot(Extra Ops 049)'' = Sub-Machine Guns: * M10: Automatic 'Mac-Ten' submachine pistol with a retractable butt stock, compatible with the MSF tactical shield. Upgrading the M10 will grant you a limited use supressor. -Found in Main Ops #3 * M10 BJ (Barrel Jacket) The unit has been modified with a lengthened barrel attachment, adjusting accuracy and providing heavier forward weight to balance the weight, reducing felt recoil. -Found in Extra Ops #36 * UZ61: (Same gun as the 'Scorpion' of MGS3) With a lighter weight and less recoil than the M10, the UZ61 can auto-aim to farther reaches across the screen than the M10 as well. The downside is reduced stopping power and strength. R&D adds a suppressor and slightly increases bullet power. * MP5A2 Listed in Peace Walker as being the "most accurate submachine gun in the world," which may have been close to the truth in the early 70's. The MP5 is a modern staple even today in many special operations and police tasks. -Rank 4 implements a suppressor. * M1928A1: Also known as the "Tommygun" it's heavier than most rifles in Peace Walker, making it too heavy to handle properly with a shield. Upgrading it to stage two gives you a foregrip, and stage three will give you a drum clip that drastically reduces reload frequency. * Patriot: During extra ops 068, (Date with Kaz) knock Kaz unconscious and search him for the Patriot schematics. Some schematics such as the Patriot also require an R&D scientist with the proper named ability to begin final development stages. It does average damage, has a relatively high rate of fire (same as the M16A1), and possesses infinite ammo even when the Bandana is not equipped. Sniper Rifles: * M1C: (M1 Garand) Standard infantry rifle of the US Army in World War II, modified with a 2x magnification scope. Although not a pure sniper rifle by most standards, its quick ability to fire a second round makes it more than a capable rifle for sniping jobs. Upgrades provide a 3x magnification scope. * M1C PR: (Psyche Recovery.) A sniper modified for non-lethal long distance Psyche recovery, best used in specific combat scenarios within CO-OPS mode. R&D upgrades accuracy. * M21: An old staple in the tactical sniper armament, the M21 offers a highly balanced package, but shines when used on armored troops. Its Armor Piercing capabilities completely ignore head protection, but enemies may survive direct center-mass shots. R&D developments will reduce weight by shortening the barrel and increase damage. * M700 LR: (Life Recovery.) Single shot, and with a 3x magnification scope, a niche tool and literal life saver for the CO-OPS player. R&D increases healing power. * Mosin Nagant: A special rifle that fires tranquilizer rounds instead of standard rounds, ideal for the solider going for a no-kill mission. Upgrading to the second stage will give you a 3x magnification scope, and further upgrades provide accuracy upgrades until Rank 5, which provides an internal suppressor to the weapon (supressor will never run out). R&D will increase tranquillizer strength. * SVD: A 3x zoom sniper that uses armor piercing bullets that shoots through shelids and helmets. Can be upgraded to high capacity and night vision scope. * WA2000: 'Very accurate bullpup sniper. Uses armor pierceing bullets. Can be upgraded for more power and accuracy. * 'PTRD1941: A very powerful anti-tank rifle, uses large caliber armor piercing bullets. It's so heavy you have to carry it on your shoulder, and is arguably best sniper in the game. It is single shot though but it has the most power per bullet. It can be upgraded for even more power. * PTRS1941: Yet another anti-tank sniper which uses armor piercing bullets. Essentially, it's a semi-auto PTRD1941 with a 5 round magazine (it does however, deal sightly less damage per shot than the PTRD1941). * Stealth Gun: A big chunky gun that when shot at a CO-OPS teammate turns them invisible runs on a battery. but can be upgraded for more battery life. * Railgun:A big gun that shoots a bullet that is propelled by electromagnets and uses rail ammo. When used alone it is not as powerful as when used in CO-OPS. A teammate can be use the Railgun Dynamo (charges the railgun for more power) to charge the gun, only then it has the power to take down a weak tank(weak as in low tier tank, non-custom T72 for example) in one hit. Light Machine Guns: * M60: Known to many as "Rambo's Gun," the M60's reputation precedes the characters who have used it over the years. Famous for its combatant-suppressing capability, this weapon is no different in Peace Walker. Place one hundred 7.62 bullets on a chain, or 200 in a box, and point toward enemy. CHGG-POW! R&D transfers the weapon to the next gun stage. (AP, SB.) * M60 AP: (Armor Piercing.) Still at 100 bullets clip capacity, the M60 AP takes up the same stance on body armor as the M21 sniper rifle. Amazing for wiping out armored enemies if you don't care about puny Mission Ranks. It's not as effective against AI vehicles as you'd imagine, however. - 10.5KG weight. * M60 SB: (Short Barrel.) One step closer to the ultimate M60 experience, and the original 'Naked' Vietnam LMG, the barrel has been shortened and the butt stock removed. The result is several pounds of weight reduction, and a weapon that can be slung over the shoulder easily, or placed in confined spaces. Used by special forces such as Navy SEALs and Delta Force agents, the expedient weight reduction comes with an unexpected bonus- 100 extra rounds now neatly organized in a ballistic box drum of impending doom. - 8.6KG weight. * M63A1: A modular 5.56 rifle designed by Eugene Stoner in the early 60s, This version is the belt fed LMG returning from MGS3. R&D rank increases provide SB weight reduction and ammo capacity increase. ''- 5.5KG basic weight.'' * PKM: The successor to Russian-made RPD machine guns, sturdy- and only heavier as it is researched- this weapon's focus is completely centered on stuttered rate of fire and high ammo capacity. By Rank 4, the ammo drum alone could double as a small chair for one's shortest of comrades. ''- Really freaking heavy. (13.6KG)'' * MG3: Modified version of the stationary MG42 weapon of the WW-II era. Heh- "Novice players are advised to avoid this weapon until they are skilled enough to handle it." You all know what that means. Well, actually it means there's only 74 bullets, and you might end up putting half of that into the ground around people. -Rank 3 unlocks AP rounds. Rate of fire is out the roof. ''-9.8KG weight.'' *'M134 Gatling gun': A HUGE machine gun that sprays a rain of bullets onto the target. With this guy there is no such thing as reloading once you get the ammo, its already in the gun. It has light recoil, (Odd for a giant gun like this.) and tremendous power, holding 250 bullets. - Unlocked by completing extra ops 75 with an S rank. ''-15.9kg weight'' = Rocket Launchers: * LAW: (M72 Light Anti-Armor Weapon.) Lightest, simplest, and most maneuverable of all the rocket delivery systems in Peace Walker, the LAW is a high-powered roman candle with sights. The ordinance time-to-target is not instantaneous however, so take advantage of the near-instant reload speed instead. R&D consistently upgrades detonation power. - 2.5KG weight. * RPG2: Make yourself feel like a bad guy or an ambush guerrilla with this pointy-tipped Russian punk-tube. Basically equal to the Rank 1-2 LAW, but successor models become heavier and slower than the LAW, with only a fancy scope to compromise the difference. - 2.8KG weight, unlocked in ExOps 30. * RPG7: Take a small guerrilla RPG and place a big, goofy sighting scope on it to improve accuracy and increase weight. "Who needs aim practice? Aim red dot and push button, Comrade!" - 6.3KG weight, ExOps 38. * FIM-43: Kaz apparently got his hands on a few of these Redeye units from some old JSDF buddies. Spend enough time trying to finally get a lock on a target, and you'll know why they call it "Redeye." This portable SAM can still get the job done on those aerial targets you just can't pin down though. - 8.2KG weight, unlocked from the Mi-24A helicopter battle. * XFIM-92A: 'Miffed' would probably be understating the U.S. Army's response if they knew some of its CIA affiliates in Costa Rica had let Big Boss get his hands on this prototype. This thing is HUGE. Pull out your MANPADS and pop those pesky airborne blackheads upon the face of the pristine sky. Eliminate Redeye side effects with a shortened lock time. Unfortunately, Huey hasn't gotten around to reducing its weight just yet. He's busy talking Space Odyssey with Dr. Strangelove. The XFIM 92 is unlocked from Outer Ops deployment. - 15.6 freakin' kilograms. * C.Gustav: Big. Freaking. Gun. -This is the description, and the prescription. The Carl Gustav M2 is unique in that its time-to-target is near instant. The most powerful rockets early in the game, delivered instantly, and a scope to target with. The only downside? 15KG weight. Unlocked after the defeat of Chrysalis. * C.Gustav MP: (Multipurpose.) The power bonus of the C.Gustav is slightly reduced in exchange for HEAT rounds with a wider splash radius. - Extra Ops 24 * C.Gustav FR: (Fulton Recovery.) Five round, blue colored C.Gustav launcher with sleep gas and fulton recovery effects. - Extra Ops 98. 'Snipers pestering you from afar? Target one's face, pull the trigger and watch him catch 4 to 15 G''s from spontaneous human propulsion. "Go home, boy." - ''15KG weight. *'M47': Portable Anti-tank Missile. Most powerful missile launcher per shot. Way better than the C.Gustav in terms of firepower, but lacking in numbers of rounds carried. Has very fast lock-on delay, tracking is not as good as the XFIM-92A. It can put an uncustomized Pupa to rest in two hits. - Extra Ops 111, S rank. "Its warhead among the most powerful in its class, capable of blowing almost anything to smithereens." - 14KG weight *'M202A1': Huge 4 shot Rocket launcher that releases a barrage of unstoppable firepower, it doesnt pack a Lot of power per rocket but if you let all four of them fly it can be more powerful than the M47 altogether. it is basically a man-portable version of some of the missle launchers on the AI machines, but it has no lock on. -''Extra Ops 107 S rank.'' = Others: Attachments *Silencer *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun Category:Weapons